Jet Lag
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Seven Episode, Jet Lag.
1. Shouldn't Be Done

_**Ziva**__: Our boss, he has a list of rules. Rule number 12, says you should never date a co worker_

_**Tony**__: My understanding. Can't be done. _

_**Ziva**__: Should not be done. _

---

"Maybe we should not discuss it here."

Tony shrugged. "It? Does_ it_ have a name? Or are you referring to the Adams family cousin?"

Ziva looked legitimately confused. "I was referring to us…it would not be wise given Gibbs' sixth sense about these things…"

"Good point. As far as inside these orange walls, Paris never happened."

Ziva was surprised. "You are not upset that we must keep it a secret?"

"No, I like living…so if keeping it from the boss is what it takes to stay alive, then I'm all for it."

She stifled a laugh. "He would not kill you Tony."

"Don't be so sure…"

"Well I am not afraid."

"Oh really? So maybe we should just up and tell him…cuz let's be honest, keeping a secret from Gibbs is like…" He thought for a moment. "I can't even think of a metaphor that fits…"

"Perhaps it is best if we tell him then?"

Tony shook his head. "Guess we could've thought of that before we…"

Ziva put a finger to her lips. "Not inside these orange walls yes?"

"Okay…tell Gibbs, don't tell Gibbs, tell Gibbs, don't tell Gibbs…"

"Don't tell me what DiNozzo?" Gibbs strode in and placed himself in front of his Agents desk.

"That I'm about to give a pathetic attempt at a lie which you'll see right through and probably slap the back of my head, so if you want to skip right to the end, I'm okay with that." He closed his eyes and waited patiently for the reprimand, only it never came.

"How many years have you worked for me Tony?"

Tony lifted finger by finger on his hand and counted to himself. "Seven boss."

"Wanna make it to eight?"

Tony glanced across at Ziva who was attempting to look busy. "I'd really rather not say boss…"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, its personal." He met Gibbs eyes and resisted looking away. "You know how that is."

Gibbs stood in silence for a few more seconds before simply turning away and settling in behind his desk. He set his coffee down and got on with his work for the day…that was until it was time to go home.

Ziva had chosen to leave with McGee to divert attention away from Tony; but she had a feeling her attempt would be futile. She was right.

"Just how personal are we talking DiNozzo?"

Somehow Tony wasn't surprised by the question; despite how long it had taken him to ask it. "Personal enough boss."

Gibbs remained silent, his expression doing most of the work.

Tony stood with his back pack resting on his shoulder. "Don't worry boss…I'm handling it."

"Does_ it_ have a name?"

He hid a smile but even he couldn't hide how he reacted at the thought of her. "Yeah, it does."

"Anyone I know?"

Tony squinted at him. "No."

Gibbs stood at his response. "Wanna try again?"

"No, I'd really like to go…Lost season premiere is tonight, and you know I hate to miss my man Locke in action."

Gibbs closed the distance between them. "Last time you lied to me we thought your car blew up with you inside." He pointed to emphasize the statement. "The truth DiNozzo."

"Should've known better than to think I could fool you."

"Damn right."

"I cant boss…and I know I'm breaking another one of your rules here, but I'm sorry."

"Another?" Gibbs swallowed before glancing at the empty desk beside them. "Paris?"

Tony shook his head before turning towards the elevator. "I really have to go."

"DiNozzo," his tone instantly stopped him. "Romance between agents…it never works."

"She's not Jenny boss…and I'm not you."

Gibbs expression changed. "Good night DiNozzo."

Tony watched him turn to leave and this time was the one to stop him. "Boss, I'm…"

"Broken enough rules this week Tony…go home."

And so he did….the drive to his destination taking longer than it normally did.

"How did it go?" Ziva was quick to ask the moment he opened the door.

"I'm pretty sure he hates me."

"So you told him?"

"He's Gibbs…" He said simply, before taking a seat across from her. "Look, maybe…"

Ziva interrupted him. "Gibbs is not always right Tony…"

"Seven years…he hasn't been wrong yet."

She tried to smile. "There is a first time for everything yes?"


	2. Asking Me On A Date Duck?

_**Ducky**__: It's been a long time since I've visited Paris, or went to the theatre for that matter. _

_**Gibbs**__: Asking me on a date Duck?_

_**Abby:**__ Can I come too? _

--

"Jethro? I didn't miss anything on my report did I?"

Gibbs entered just as Ducky was headed home for the night. "Nah. Just thought I'd take you up on that offer."

"Offer?" Ducky looked at him sideways. "Did I miss something?"

Gibbs reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Had McGee get 'em for me…he said it's the best show in town right now."

Ducky took the envelope and peered inside. "Jethro…"

"Hey, I haven't been to theatre in a long time either…"

"That's because you hate it." The ME chuckled slightly. "I do not know what to say."

"You could tell me what time you want me to pick you up?"

He continued to laugh. "Well…"

"You're not dumping me are ya Duck?"

"No…heavens no…I'm only thinking of the best time for you to come by. I did plan to visit Mother that evening."

"Well I'll come with ya…besides I don't think our other date would mind."

"Abigail?" He watched his friend nod, and continued to smile. "Mother would love that…"

"It's settled then."

"I am sure six o'clock would suffice."

Gibbs nodded before motioning towards the elevator. "Just one condition Duck."

"What's that Jethro?"

"No kiss good night."

Ducky fell into a bit of laughter. "Something tells me Abigail will be more disappointed than me."

Gibbs glared just as the elevator doors closed. "What's that supposed to mean?"


	3. How's Your Shoulder Boss?

_**McGee:**__ Hey boss, how's the shoulder?_

--

"Say you're sorry again and I'll dislocate _your_ shoulder."

McGee tried to keep silent as the EMT's tended to him.

"Gonna need to check into the hospital and let the Doctors get a closer look Agent Gibbs…it'slooking like a sling might be in order."

McGee cringed. "Gosh boss, I'm really…"

This time Gibbs' glare quieted him.

"Is there anyone you'd like us to call Agent Gibbs?"

He nodded towards his Agent who responded quickly. "I'll take care of it boss…" He watched his expression change. "And I'll meet Abby at the ER entrance….is there anything else I can do for you?"

Gibbs didn't respond as the technicians assisted him into the ambulance. Tim watched in silence until the doors closed and was left with the daunting task of calling Abby and the rest of his team. _Way to go Tim, you really messed up this time. _He could just hear Tony now; let alone Abby. This was going to be a really long night.

He met Abby at the ER entrance, just like he said he would and made a point to reassure her. "He's fine Abs...just in a little bit of pain."

She took in a breath. "I need to see him."

"He's getting x-rayed right now?"

"X-rayed? It's that bad? Tim you said he just hurt his shoulder."

"Yeah…I just didn't say how bad. Look, they said he'll probably just be in a sling for a while."

"He's probably miserable." She pouted. "I should see him."

Tim watched her step past him. "I'm sorry."

Abby stopped. "For what?"

"It's my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't react fast enough…Gibbs had to shove me out of the way…the car side swiped him." He shrugged; hoping if anyone would accept an apology it would be her.

She placed a hand on his arm. "Doesn't matter whose fault it is McGee…all that matters is that you guys are okay…besides, it's not like you did it on purpose…."

"I guess."

"You _did_ do it on purpose?"

"No…of course not." He quickly responded. "I just wish the boss would accept my apology."

She looked sympathetic. "Don't take it personally…he doesn't accept anyone's apologies…"

"Yeah."

"Listen, let's just go see him okay…I'm sure he totally understands. Besides, you would've done the same thing for him right?"

"Yeah."

"Good…now leave the self pity at the door, Gibbs can smell it a mile away."

He tried to smile. "Thanks Abby."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the entrance. "Now come on, he needs me…._and_ you."


	4. It Was An Accident

_**Gibbs**__: DiNozzo, it was an accident. _

_--_

"What happened?"

Gibbs didn't hesitate. "I reacted."

"Did McGee freeze?"

He shook his head and left no doubt in his reply. "No."

Vance nodded slowly. "Fine. I'll need a full report by morning."

"You'll have it."

Leon watched him wince at standing and examined him. "You wouldn't still be protecting the kid would you?"

"You questioning me Director?"

"Just trying to get the whole picture."

"Has it been that long since you've seen the field Leon? You see a threat, you react. He reacted."

"Just not fast enough."

"Hard to outrun a speeding car."

"Safe answer."

Gibbs stopped the rapid exchange. "Are we done?"

"For now."

"What's with the third degree? You know McGee is solid."

"I also know _you_…and if he failed out there I want to know about it."

"If someone on _my _team fails, _I'll_ handle it."

"Like you did this time?" He gestured towards his shoulder. "Let's hope the next time, it's not a bullet you're catching…"

Gibbs moved towards the door and contemplated not responding at all, before turning back. "If that's what it takes."

"To what?"

Gibbs stepped outside the office before closing the door with these words. "To keep them alive."


	5. Boss, You Okay?

_**McGee**__: Boss, you okay?_

--

"Sir, there's a woman out in the waiting room, _demanding_ to see you?"

Gibbs clenched his teeth as they examined him. "Better to let her in."

Within seconds he could hear her boots pounding on the ground towards his bed.

"Gibbs!" She started with a shout, before softening it, at seeing him. "Aw, Gibbs."

"I'm fine Abs." He resisted a yelp as they gently bumped his arm.

"Sorry sir."

"Hey!" She jabbed at the nurse's arm. "Do that again and you'll be laying on one of these beds."

"Abs!"

"Sorry," she took in a breath and started to pet the nurses shoulder as if making it better. "Just got a little carried away…"

"Don't make me regret letting you in here."

Abby shook her head vigorously. "I won't…"

"Good."

"Alright Agent Gibbs, we're gonna try and fit you into a sling."

Abby put a hand over her eyes. "I can't look."

The staff did their best to ignore her presence as they worked, but there was something about a hovering Goth in combat boots that was unsettling.

"Okay, I can do this." She unshielded her eyes, only to cover them again. "No I can't…Yes I can…No I can't…Yes I can…"

"Abs!" Gibbs said gently. "I'm fine."

"No you're not fine…you only say you're fine, when you're really _not_ fine. And not fine in the aesthetic sense, because you absolutely are….not that I find you attractive…well, I guess in sort of a Harrison Ford, Indiana Jones kinda way… but that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you get better…so when you say you're fine the next time, you'll really mean it."

A few of the nurses had their mouths gaped during the rant and quickly closed them.

"Get this over with quick." Gibbs tried not to order them, but the incessant pain wasn't helping, he just wanted his shoulder immobilized.

Within a minute or two, his arm was in the sling and he was resting somewhat comfortably on the bed.

"The Doctor should be in soon with your at home care instructions, you're a very lucky man Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs only nodded before watching Abby tip toe towards his bed side. "I won't hug you I promise."

Gibbs tried hard to smile. "I really am…"

"Fine…yeah I know." She put her hand on his leg. "Does that hurt."

"Legs fine Abs."

"I know, I just want to make sure…you look like you're in a lot of pain." Her voice almost cracked before she caught herself. "Not that you look weak or anything, I'm just telling it like it is…which is what you do with me all the time right? So you can't get mad."

"Not mad."

"Good," she went to the other side of the bed and slipped her hand in his. "McGee called me…guess he'll be getting you coffee for a while huh?"

"What?"

"Well you know, to repay you…he'll probably get the elevator for you too, and…"

"The hell he will."

Abby stifled a laugh. "Yeah, that attitude might work with Ziva, but McGee is a total repayer…one night he had to stand me up for a stake out, and he said he was sorry for two weeks and bought me flowers twice to make up for it."

"It was an accident."

Abby continued with her point. "Oh I know that…but not sure Tim does."

Gibbs rested his head back against the pillow. "Get him over here."

"Okay, shouldn't take long…he's been outside in the waiting room the whole time." She scurried out and returned with McGee in tow.

"Hey boss…"

Gibbs stare removed Abby from the room as he tried sitting up

McGee was at his side within seconds. "Here…let me help."

Gibbs let him assist before examining him. "Feeling guilty McGee?"

"That obvious?"

"Don't."

"But…"

"But nothing."

Tim shook his head. "I screwed up boss."

"How? By not moving faster than a speeding car?"

"Well when you put it like that…"

"Nobody's fault McGee…now don't go getting me coffee or opening doors…"

Tim almost smiled. "Okay boss…"

Gibbs watched him turn to leave before remembering one more thing. "And sure as hell no flowers…"


End file.
